Wind power systems have been developed to convert wind energy into more useful forms of energy, such as electrical energy. Therefore, as fossil fuel reserves dwindle and political tensions associated with the use of fossil fuels continue to rise, wind power systems become viable sources of alternative energy.
Horizontal axis wind turbines typically include three massive blades connected to a rotor shaft that, by way of a gearbox, drives an electric generator. The blades, rotor shaft, gearbox and generator are mounted at the top of a mast that is sufficiently tall to elevate the components of the system off of the ground and sufficiently massive to support the substantial weight of the components.
Unfortunately, the massive size and complexity of such horizontal axis wind turbines typically results in high start-up capital costs, as well as high ongoing maintenance costs. Therefore, horizontal axis wind turbines are generally considered to have a relatively high cost per kilowatt-hour when compared to other common forms of energy, such as coal, crude oil and natural gas.
Furthermore, the viability of wind power systems typically depends on the ability to position such systems in an area that receives a consistent supply of substantial wind. However, the most desirable locations for wind power systems (e.g., along the coasts and over deep ocean waters) often present more complicated engineering challenges, particularly for massive horizontal axis wind turbines.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue to seek alternative sources of energy, including systems that harness wind energy.